Down By The River
by SoyMilkBambo
Summary: A brief look into the horrors Cambodia has endured and how it has affected him present day.  No pairings implied yet, summary is dirt, please R and R!


The world was at a standstill; screams wrought with agony and dismay seemed to suddenly quiet. The dust that clogged the air like a sodden piece of wool no longer drew attention from the young Khmer who was swaying, as if in a trance.

Nor did the plasma and coagulated blood soaked earth with its reeking odor capture his acuity of senses.

This young man whom was engulfed by his reverie was oblivious to the apocalyptic carnage that raged on all around him. He was fighting a greater battle; one within.

This was the embodiment of the very country that was now racked in mass chaos as Genocide pillaged the lives of his citizens.

He had been with able to withstand the growing insanity for some time, two sides of himself fighting for control. However, that damned group, the Khmer Rouge, had finally broken him. His state of mind, conscience, and consciousness had been completely split in two.

Now those two sides were fighting for control of the host; the country himself.

* * *

><p>There was a joyous, boisterous shout as the announcement of the collapse of the Khmer Rouge echoed through the country side; to the homes of Thailand, America, and many more. The wretched little country that they had spent so much time fighting alongside and against was finally freed from the vice like grip of the communist group who nearly eradicated it off the face of Asia.<p>

"_**Preah Reach Ana Pak Kampuchea!"**_

"_**Preah Reach Ana Pak Kampuchea!"**_

The passionate cry arose in the air like a song of hope, of the determination for a new beginning.

A young man stood, covered with bandages but still formal looking. His hair was half pulled back, his bangs on the right side, however, was freely framing his face along with a lengthy, downward extending curl.

He smiled rather absently to his people, before speaking, mostly addressing the United Nations.

"_**Finally, salvation has gleamed upon us; mercy has finally shone her favor towards us. No longer are we to be plagued by the Khmer Rouge, no, we are now whole. Complete. We are now the **__**Kingdom of Cambodia**__**!"**_

A mass roar pierced the air along with the good natured clapping of the other nations, as the now renewed Cambodia took his seat.

This small supposed speech did not detour them from the fact that his mannerisms had changed. His voice had a dull sort of lilt to it; slightly monotone. His smile was faulty, as if it pained him to do so. Lastly, his eyes were completely blank, as if he was not all there.

These dazed attributes to the currently crippled country as well as his past actions left the other wary and worried.

"Cambodia has a long way to go," America murmured to the Englishman who sat beside him and was listening intently.

Upon hearing this remark, England leaned side ways to his companion.

"Perhaps he never will."

Over time, his words appeared to prove true. Cambodia's traumatic ordeal had left him in shambles, his home now charted as a third world country. Even as the years past he was unable to fully heal, and remained in a poor state.

If one were to meet the fellow, they would proclaim that he was very polite and mellow, even with his given circumstances. These individuals would have obviously missed the looks of loathing his eyes sometimes carried. The restless stride that held much similarity to the immense tigers that prowled beside him.

The angry twang in his voice whenever he referred to "The Sour and Bitter Time"…

It was clear that his personalities seemed to alternate as well.

He continued to retain a strong hate for Vietnam, a Love/Hate feeling for Thailand, and great fondness for both China and Hong Kong.

Sometimes he would show favor towards one of the said persons before snapping at this like a tiger, harsh and highly aggressive.

He was unpredictable.

Some might say he acted like he had two souls, each still fighting for control of his body.

* * *

><p>"<em>I let myself grow cold now. Its' easier this way.<em>

_This way I am never fully aware or awake, and I allow whichever part of me take over and do as it may._

_I suppose I shouldn't say 'me' when 'we' would fit the bill to a near T._

_I…_

_Me…_

_We…_

_What does it matter?_

_You may try and kills 'us'._

_You may try and destroy 'us'._

_But you can never eliminate 'us'; no, never again._

_Us…_

_Me…_

_We…_

_If I let the numbness consume this body, there is no mental or physical pain._

_Pheakdei or Nhean…._

_Loyalty or Instinct…._

_It doesn't matter anymore…_

_And perhaps… perhaps I was never whole to start with…"_

* * *

><p>Yao observed the young Khmer man before him as he paced listlessly about, his curl bobbing in time with his steps.<p>

"Pheakdei," the Chinese man said presently, slightly irritated. "Going back and forth arguing with Som-"

"Be silent," the said Cambodian, Pheakdei, barked.

Yao seemed taken aback momentarily, before his look of surprise turned into one of near fury.

"Do not speak to me that way!" The Chinese man stood up, slamming his fists on the hardwood table, causing the decorations on it to rattle. "I am your elder and-"

"I am barely any younger then you," Pheakdei shot back, his expression holding the essence of a different man; one of hate. "So do not treat as though I am your lesser!" Turning curtly away from Yao, the Khmer gazed outside, folding his arms behind his back in a military fashion.

Yao watched warily, he throat feeling rather dry.

"I'm speaking to Nhean now, aren't I….? He inquired feebly, speaking of the split personality that usually roused itself from Pheakdei's consciousness in time of blood lust and warfare.

A cold smile spread across the others face like splintered ice.

"So nice of you to remember me Yao."

Thoroughly shaken by the sudden transfer that he had failed to notice, Yao took a hasty step back.

"What's happened to you Pheakdei….?" His whisper sounded raspy, choked with a sickened feeling. "How could you let Nhean take over again…"

"You should know," was the mirth filled response. "You were one of the nations that brought us out of the, shall we say, woodwork."

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLE END.<strong>

**Okay, I'll explain a few things here; Cambodia went through a horrible genocide that still haunts the country to this day. An additive to this bad time was that the Chinese were supplying them with weaponry and egging them on to fight the Vietnamese.**

**Between bombings and "killing fields", Cambodia was nearly incinerated. **

**At this time, however, Thailand provided a safe haven for those fleeing Cambodia; also working in any way they could to help the country.**

**The arguments Yao is referring to is the current dispute the Thai's and Khmer's are having over the boarder-line.**

**AND NOW ONTO CHARACTER NOTES.**

**Pheakdei is my OC for Cambodia. The multiple personality he retains is a result of his mentality shattering during the genocide.**

**Translation notes:**

_**Preah Reach Ana Pak Kampuchea- Kingdom of Cambodia**_

**Khmer- **_**Cambodian**_

**The story name "Down by the River" refers to the Mekong River.**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry it is so choppy!**

**Please review!**


End file.
